1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED package, an LED package module having the same and a manufacturing method thereof, and a head lamp module having the same and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of light emitting diodes (hereinafter, referred to as ‘LEDs’), the LEDs are being widely used even in the head lamp of an automobile. A head lamp employing LEDs may include a light source module having LEDs mounted thereon, a lamp optical module for adjusting light generated from the light source module in conformity with the head lamp of an automobile, a driving driver module for driving LEDs, and a heat radiation module used for stable operation of LEDs.
Such a light source module includes an LED package having LEDs mounted thereon, and a substrate on which LED package is to be mounted. Herein, this substrate is coupled to a heat sink, thereby emitting heat of the LEDs to the outside.
In the prior art, a Printed Circuit Board (PCB) with circuit patterns has been used as a substrate for mounting LEDs, for electrical-connection of LEDs to a driving driver module.
The use of a typical PCB results in easily electrical-connection of the LEDs to a driving driver module, but heat radiation characteristics of a light source module are remarkably reduced since an insulating layer formed on the PCB serves as thermal resistance.
Moreover, as the heat radiation characteristics get reduced, so do light amounts and life span of the LEDs. Therefore, it is impossible to apply the LEDs to a high-power head lamp required for high-level heat radiation characteristics.
Furthermore, in the prior art, a wire is used for electrical-connection between an LED package and a substrate. However, the use of the wire additionally requires a protection means for protecting the wire, and thus the unnecessary size of a module is increased and cost and time of manufacturing are increased as well.